


Stars in the Rain

by itskarendesu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskarendesu/pseuds/itskarendesu
Summary: A person in the verge of death. A wish that come with a price. A promise that need to be fulfilled. This isn't just your ordinary story that gets happy endings, but the slightest chance of hope that they seek may be sitting right around the corner.





	Stars in the Rain

Everything was dark. Cold. With no signs of light or life. A man, who has opened his eyes and lying down, is now in deep confusion as he looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked weakly. "Am I... dead?"

"Who knows," a mysterious voice answered.

"Who goes there and what did you do to me!" he exclaimed as he stood up, looking around the black space to find where the voice coming from. "I still haven't fulfilled my promise to him yet! I cannot afford to die yet! Not now when I am this close!"

"Do you wish to live?" the voice asked.

"Yes! I'll do anything to live again, to be with him, just to fulfill that promise!"

"And by anything, you mean _anything_ at all?"

"Yes, I'll do anything! Cross my heart!"

There was a long pause.

"Very well," the mysterious voice said. "I shall let you live and be with that person as you please, but in exchange, you shall not be allowed to tell your true feelings to that person. When you do, your life shall end. Do you still wish to live?"

"But that's—"

"You did say you'll do _anything_ , right?"

"I—" the boy's voice trailed off. He did say _anything_. But to be given another chance in life with such condition is something he cannot do.

"If you do not like the offer, the door to your end is almost here." the voice told him.

The man sighed. He doesn't even have a choice from this point on. "I understand," he said. "I'll accept your offer, if it means being with him again and fulfilling my promise."

"Good," the voice declared. "By the time you close your eyes here, your wish shall be granted and effective for the rest of your life."

He took a deep breath before closing them. _This is for the best_ , he thought.

"Good luck on your trial."

Those were the last words the mysterious voice said, but what did those mean, he wondered. Before he could even think about it, he lost consciousness.

* * *

_To be continued . . ._

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh here it is the prologue of my NagiMitsu fic aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> _Ahem_
> 
> Hallo desu it's Karen Shirotori desu~ o/ Karen is fine but anyways! It's here! The ReoMabu inspired fic I've been talking about on my Twitter! \o/
> 
> So yeah, as it suggests, this NagiMitsu fic is heavily inspired from Sarazanmai's episode 10. After seeing "that" happened to Reo and Mabu, I thought I just have to do it. If you watched the anime, you just gained desu power, and now you have a gist of what will happen! \o/ But please, don't kill me yet /o\
> 
> Sadly, this is only the prologue of the story (because I can't seem to wait to see everyone's reactions ahaha ^^;). I've started writing this since 2nd or 3rd week of June and due to a lot of stuff coming up in school, you'll get to read the rest as soon as I have finished writing it! I hope you can wait!
> 
> For now, do follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/juneisnatural) for lots and lots of Nagi lovemail. fangirling, and appreciation moments, and other shenanigans I've been up to! See you on the major story update!
> 
> ~ Karen Shirotori, July 8, 2019


End file.
